1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting mount with safety securing means for a tilting body inversion exerciser.
2. Prior Art
Tilting body inversion exercisers are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,973 by the present inventor and U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,152 by Teeter. In particular, a supporting mount with safety securing means for a tilting body inversion frame has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,956 by Teeter. The Teeter device provides a securing mechanism which adds no inconvenience during mounting the tilting inversion frame. However, from a safety point of view, it is not reliable enough. Further, in the Teeter device it is much more difficult to dismount the tilting inversion frame than to mount it because the portion provided for manipulation is difficult to access.
An object of the present invention is to improve the safety of use of a tilting body inversion exerciser in case a person exercising may execute more or less violent maneuvers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe tilting body inversion exerciser which can be mounted and demounted quickly and easily.
A further object of the present invention is to allow easy observation of the status of the safety mechanism in use.
The foregoing objects are achieved by adding a pivotal hook shaped keeper coupled to the outer side and proximate to the upper end of the supporting mount. Such location provides excellent visibility and accessibility. The hook portion allows barring movement of the trunnion of the tilting body inversion frame from bearing engagement with the supporting mount. The keeper includes at the other end of the hook portion a short lever portion extending away from the supporting mount for easy release of the tilting body inversion frame. When re-mounting the tilting inversion frame, the hook portion is in a higher position than the top edge of the supporting mount, allowing the user to conveniently push it down to the locking position.